Let Go For Tonight
by Kepnerlove
Summary: Collection of Japril Oneshots. Jackson & April in many different scenarios! Smut & More Smut.


**Collection of Japril Oneshots.**

**I am new to this so things can only get better. Thanks for reading and it would be amazing if you would receive or give me prompts.**

She knew that now her and Jackson were married she needed to be more open with him, he was her person; she should be able to tell him anything. He knew her well enough not to judge and she felt like he would try to understand anything she would say to him. April was all for keeping the lines of communication open with her husband but his latest request, well that was new to her.

Having been a virgin for almost thirty years April felt like she had quickly mastered the art of telling her husband what she wanted, she had perfected pleasuring her husband, she became an expert with her tongue, oh she knew he liked the tongue lovin', but what April hadn't yet come to terms with was how willing to please her Jackson actually was. It was like he was trying to make up for her lack of experience, he told her he wanted her to experience every single possible sexual pleasure she could. He wanted her to tell him wanted she wanted, he would do everything in his power to give it to her, he really enjoyed it when she was vocal about what she liked.

When they were lying in bed that morning coming down from their morning orgasm Jackson asked her about her fantasies. When she was a virgin dreaming about sex with her husband how she pictured it, what did she want him to do. What did she want to try, what turned her on when she was alone thinking about her future sexlife?

Jackson had watched his wife grow, not just coming into her own at work, as a married young women, he had watched her confidence soar and he liked it. When he introduced her to sex at work she couldn't get enough, when he first made love to her in his SUV she was so into it that she screamed so loud the people in the next street could hear. She was asking him for new experiences every day, she was the one who asked if they could have sex in the shower. Well she didn't ask she just snuck into Jacksons shower and proceeded to go down on him, she was the one who surprised him with crotch less panties while they were out having dinner at their favourite restaurant – making them leave mid way through his steak as he couldn't contain himself any longer.

This morning though had to be his biggest surprise. The previous night his beautiful wife admitted to him that she in fact had never watched porn, being religious she didn't think it was appropriate and not something that a women saving herself until marriage would do. When they were living together she heard both Jackson and Alex talk about it and saying she was a little curious was an understatement. She wanted to watch and she felt completely comfortable in asking her husband to fulfil this desire. Initially when she Jackson was a little shocked, he didn't really see April as someone who would want to watch other people getting each other off but he had said to her that he wanted her to experience every possible sexual pleasure she could, so obviously he agreed.

After coaxing his wife into admitting what type of sexual situation she wanted to watch they decided on something on the softer porn side – Jackson really wasn't into his wife watching two men going hard at a women dressed up as a school girl. So 'Banged on the balcony' it was. Being Aprils first adult film experience she seemed to enjoy herself, enjoy was an understatement actually – she loved it. He had never seem her so eager, she was wet and horny and Jackson kinda liked his wife's kinker side.

This morning when he woke up his wife still couldn't get enough of him, they had had sex five times that night and she still woke him up this morning doing that thing..with her tongue..on his balls..WOW. And then came the request.

She wanted sex on the balcony, their balcony that was overlooked by at least four other buildings, she wanted them both to be fully naked, she wanted the excitement of people watching her, being caught. By the sounds of it his wife was becoming quiet the exhibitionist which drove him crazy!

After making out with his wife they decided that after work that evening they would indeed have sex outside on their extremely overlooked balcony.

Work that day seemed to drag, for Jackson at least the seconds felt like hours, he couldn't wait to get home. Unlike April he had experienced sex in many different locations, having sex on his balcony was not actually anything he had done before. Other people watching him wasn't really his thing, everyone liked the thrill of maybe being caught but seriously he didn't like the thought of some middle aged guy in the apartment block adjacent watching how hot his wife was when they were having sex. He however did enjoy the idea of this being something that turned April on, she asked for this, it was her idea. She had gotten so worked up and horny over it the night before that he knew this would be a night that he would never forget.

When he arrived back to their apartment after what seemed like a 72 hour day his wife was already home and was cooking dinner. He could smell her homemade spaghetti and meatballs – his favourite. She had set them mood, the table was filled with a range of candles, a bottle of red wine and two glasses on the table, well half a bottle, he assumed that April had already drank the rest. She smiled as she noticed his presence and told him to wash up while she served.

As they ate dinner they talked about their day, April had to operate on a man with an axe in his back, surprising he lived and April still seemed to be cruising on the adrenaline rush from her eight hour surgery. When they finished their meal they packed the dish washer and headed to the coach to finish their wine and catch up on TV. It wasn't too dark outside just yet and April would need to really unwind before they ventured outside.

They drank their wine in a comfortable silence, Aprils head rested on Jacksons shoulder, his hand traced circles down her arm while she made random patterns on his thigh. An hour later, the Seattle skyline was almost black, his wife was a little tipsy and by the way she was peppering his jawline with kisses he knew she was ready.

He lifted the wine glass from her hand, placing it down on the coffee table in-front of him. His hands fell to April's waist pulling her onto his lap. Her hands found the place on his neck just below his ears and their lips met. Her soft pink lips gently massaging his more masculine flesh, her neck fell back allowing him access to her soft skin and his hair ridden jaw began to almost bite down her sensitive flesh. Her back arched into him, pressing her core into his groin, god she was hot – she really did have no idea what she did to him. Aprils hand found his chest, pulling his face upto hers, their lips met again, this time more hurried, tongue, teeth and lips met. She bit at his bottom lip, his tongue attacking her begging for her to allow him in.

April's hands played with the hem of Jacksons t-shirt, they broke contact for the smallest of seconds to rid him of the useless material. Pushing him back onto the sofa, April used her new position to give her husband's well chiselled chest some much needed attention. She began to kiss and nip at his skin, sucking occasionally leaving a noticeable trail of little purple marks. Her soft red hair tickled at his chest while her lips expertly caused him to bite down on his own. Jackson's hands accustomed themselves with his wife's hair, he loved how soft it was, and he found every excuse he could to touch it in everyday life and during their love making time he almost always had one of his hands playing with her delicate red curls.

With his hand Jackson found April's chin, pulling her face up to look at him. Her lips swollen, her eyes filled with desire, she had far too many clothes on – he needed to sort that. Pulling at the bottom of her cami top he hungrily pulled the red cotton garment over her head, Aprils hands found the back of her bra clasps freeing herself from the lacy red number effortlessly. Her pink nipples erect as always, Jacksons fingers played with one while his moist tongue expertly circled and flicked over her right nipple. April moaned out, purposely grinding into Jacksons lap, he continued, one hand on her ass pushing her into him while the other pulled at her sensitive nipple, his tongue slowly found the top of her breast, her collar bone, licking, leaving a delicate trail of moisture. He sucked at the top of her breast, leaving marks identical to the ones he had on his chest. She hated when he left marks but sometimes he couldn't help himself – it was his thing.

April was getting impatient, her jean clad bottom grinding into Jacksons, her nipples were so sensitive and he couldn't just get her off here on the sofa, she had to be outside and it had to be now. She forcefully caught her husband's hands causing him to stop and look up at her, she was biting her swollen lip, eyes almost black, with her head she nodded to the glass doors leading onto the outside balcony. She knew Jackson didn't need telling twice, in one swift movement he was on his feet, April's arms around his neck while her legs were wrapped around the backs of his thighs. He carried her small frame to the glass doors, allowing her naked back to hit the cold glass, releasing a gasp from his wife he pushed his body into hers. Aprils hand found the handle to the door and she quickly slid it open.

The cold air hit them instantly, she didn't realise it would be so chilly, he entire body covered in goose bumps, she didn't really know if it was from the cold air or the fact that Jackson was biting at her nipple yet again. She instructed him to put her down so they could both strip. Their clothes needed to be off, now! Once the material was off their bodies Jackson just needed to look at his wife, she had the best boobs he had ever seen, her nipples were a soft shade of pink just like her lips, her ass was so pert and her legs seems like thy went on for days. He found her face and didn't know if the smile laced upon it was due to what was about to happen or the fact that since she had been naked his penis had quickly stood up to attention.

She stepped forwards to meet him, her tongue entering his mouth without asking for permission, Jacksons hands found his wife's hips and he slowly began to walk her back towards the metal balcony. When her ass collided with the cold metal she instinctively bit down on his lip, it hurt and he wouldn't be surprised if she had made him bleed. He stopped to look at her one last time; he needed to know if she was sure. Her hands pulling his lower half into her was all he needed to tell him to continue. April locked her arms around her husband's neck as he picked her up and placed her against the edge of the balcony ledge, as Jackson lined his length up to her entrance she slowly bucked towards him locking her feet around his backside. He entered her in one push, they quickly found a rhythm and April met every one of his thrusts, using her thighs to pull him in closer, deeper into her.

Aprils head started to fall back, she could see all of the surrounding lights around her, it seems like they were flickering, her body tingling – from her toes she could feel she was close. What if people were watching? Jackson could tell she was nearly there, he instructed her to look at him, he wanted to see how much she was enjoying this. With a sequence of a few final thrusts he could feel April's walls clamping around him, her body spasaming, pushing into him as she came, he continued to thrash into her as he body was taken over by euphoria and with one final thrust her walls guided him to his own release.

April's body clung onto Jackson while he struggled to keep them upright. He could hear her heavy breathing in his ear as his head rested on his wife shoulder.

A few moments later their lifeless bodies remained in the same position on the balcony, April slowly lowed her feet to the floor and found her balance. Throwing her arms around her husband's chest she gently pressed her lips onto his pecks, kissing at his skin saying thank you for doing this for her. Jackson lovingly placed a kiss on the top of his wife's head and ushered their bodies back towards the balcony doors inside to the warmth.

Once inside his naked body collapsed onto the sofa, followed by his wife's on top of his. She snuggled into his chest, eyes closing searching for slumber. Jackson watched as her eyes flickered, slowly falling into a peaceful sleep.

Now she was becoming more open to trying out these sexual fantasies he had the chance of getting her to agree to his, he just had to get hold of a camcorder and he was sure she would agree.


End file.
